creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives ~Knock, knock!~ Housekeeping! There you go! I even did a trick I learned from Jay, which was grouping all the archives together on one page. That is a surprise. Speaking of triggered, I recently made an addition to one of my author's notes to criticize people who misuse that word (It is okay to use it to mock those people, though). I first sought the advice of Dr. Frank, who told me, "Set those poopyheads straight!" It was shortly after my birthday, so he also shared this video with me. Good ol' Dr. Frank! :-D I didn't read the whole thing, but I noticed that Shin Migami Tensei fit a nuclear explosion in there. I'm thinking, "Uh, excuse me, what did that have to do with the price of eggs in China? You can befriend demons without a nuclear explosion!" Yeah, I'd rather follow Yo-Kai Watch because they don't feel the need to shoehorn in weapons of mass destruction. That takes me back too! I don't know if we ever did it in class, but I remember children's shows with variants of it (For instance, it may end with, "Safe at last, we're home! Whewww!"). I figured it was either auto-correct or there was a Chris Kattan video in the background when you typed that. Raidra (talk) 02:17, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Sandwich with a side of self-defense ~gives "I got your back" finger point~ All I can say is I'm glad there's a Preview button so you can try to fix anything you may have done wrong before posting. I think some people are unaware there is a Preview button, if you know what I mean. I would, but not right now. I think I'll wait until you've written some more before asking for the link. Speaking of waiting, I have a book with weird 911 calls, and one of them had a woman asking for a police officer. She didn't want one right then, however, because "the timing had to be right". I'll have to get the book and transcribe that call because it was so odd that a brief recap won't do it justice. I like the new part. It's simple, but realistic. It made me think of times I had to go somewhere early in the day and packed a simple lunch to take with me. It also made me realize that I haven't had supper yet because I had a good lunch and then got distracted by other things. Raidra (talk) 03:08, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Big Covfefe Couch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJwS1mfj6j4 Video contains clowns Being a robot would explain the lack of humanity. I heard someone claim, "Oh, it was an in-joke." If that's true, then it may be the dumbest in-joke ever. Usually with in-jokes you can be an outsider and still understand that something is an in-joke. For instance, Dr. Frank and I will use the term "poopyhead" when conversing as a reference to a conversation we once had. Other people reading our conversations may think, "They like using that word; I guess there's a story there I'm just not aware of." Having an incomplete sentence with a made-up word just confuses people. Thankfully, yes. He just hasn't been able to come down here recently because 1) he misplaced his password and 2) he's been busy with his dad's doctor's appointments and job orientation. Yep- He got a job! His dad's foot's doing better too, so that's good. :-D He's been busy lately, but Monday afternoon we were able to play some rounds of Pokemon Showdown, so that was good. Here's that call I was talking about. This is from What's the Number for 911 Again? by Leland H. Gregory III. *Dispatcher: 911 *Woman: I’m going to want an ambulance… *Dispatcher: What’s the address, ma’am? *Woman: 1634… not right now. Not now. Because it has to… the timing has to be right. *Dispatcher: Ma’am, you’re going to have to call when you need him. I can’t schedule an officer. *Woman: Well, send a black one and a white one and a red one and a green one and one with a mustache and one with a beard and one with a red bandanna. Okay? *Dispatcher: What’s that for? *Woman: For props. Uh, for the nat… the television. For the color. *Dispatcher: What for? *Woman: For national coverage. *Dispatcher: Uh-huh. Okay. *Woman: Okay, thank you. I love you. *Dispatcher: Good-bye. O-kay... I have an idea what may have been happening here, but it's still one of the oddest transcripts in the book. I think that at the end the dispatcher was just glad he or she didn't have to talk to her anymore. How many games are there? It's a little confusing when something has a "2" in the title, but there are apparently more than two games in the series. Raidra (talk) 03:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Covfefe Squad, where you at? There was an Anime America video with musical anime, and they used it as an excuse to show Vegeta singing and dancing. Robin noted, "That will never not be funny!" I love the idea of there being Pokemon books for children just like there are animal books for children in our world. I hadn't thought about it, but they probably have the equivalent of Zoobooks in the Pokemon world. I think Thundershock would be a logical choice, though Growl might be good too. I love TheJWittz's videos! It's a shame they haven't created more balls because, as fans have noted, there are so many you could have. Sometimes the fans are more creative than the creative teams. It's a shame about Kurt, too. The entries for the Battle Ball, Glamour Ball, and Slacker Ball didn't show up. It said they had been removed. I take it the Slacker Ball is for lazy Pokemon like Snorlax and Slakoth? I liked the ones I could read, and I noticed the references to that draft you showed me. Oh, that's cool! We haven't been to the zoo in a long time, but we always enjoyed it when we did. The last time we went I brought a couple friends along, and one of them fled the Reptile House because of the giant albino Burmese python (It was in a case, but just the sight of it scared her). Retired NBA player John Salley said one time that mascots creeped him out, explaining, "You never know what they're looking at, and sometimes they're talking to you through their neck..." Raidra (talk) 17:27, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Poke-Ballin' They are working now. They look good too. I like how the Glamour Balls work better on "high-class" Pokemon, but still have higher capture rates for other Pokemon. It'd be a shame if people paid all that money and then were were only a few Pokemon the balls actually worked on know there are some balls, like the Moon Ball, that are better at catching only a few kinds of Pokemon, but those aren't super expensive like the Glamour Ball is. From time to time they'd send me the elephant issue for free (to try to get my parents to buy a subscription). Other issues/books I'd get from my school library or the public library. There was an issue on parrots with a section about why getting exotic pets was a bad idea. For instance, parrots were cool, but they had strong beaks that could crack nuts. This was accompanied by a drawing of someone's finger getting chomped by a macaw's beak. Bush babies (I think) were cute, but they were nocturnal and called loudly at night. This was accompanied by a drawing of someone looking almost like a zombie due to fatigue. Zoobooks- Keepin' it real! My dad did too. One time someone at a flea market had an Easy Bake Oven for sale. I wanted to get it, but my dad told me that if I wanted to bake something, we could get a cake mix and bake it in the regular oven. He was a smart and protective man. If you and your children bake together, not only will they be safe, but you'll have happy family memories in addition to baked goods. A few years back there was a news story about defective Easy Bake Ovens burning children, so we can consider ourselves lucky. I agree, that elephant is cute. As for the other one, my first thought was a bootleg Big Bird. It appears to be wearing a Santa cap, so if it's supposed to be an Easter chick, then whoever made it was very confused. Years ago there was an incident in which some woman excused one of the Three Little Pigs (at one of the Disney Parks) of groping her. However, it turned out that the costume did not have workable arms or movable hands (The arms were just hard plastic stubs ending in hooves). It's pathetic what some people will do or say to try to scam money out of others. The e-mail address is DoomVroom@writeme.com. Raidra (talk) 21:25, June 4, 2017 (UTC)